


无心的吸血鬼，无血的恶魔

by ilovehandsomejake



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Angel Wings, Character Turned Into Vampire, M/M, Memory Loss
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-22 15:57:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22952077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovehandsomejake/pseuds/ilovehandsomejake
Relationships: Byakuran/Sawada Tsunayoshi, Gokudera Hayato/Sawada Tsunayoshi, Reborn/OMC, Reborn/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

睁开眼睛，仍旧是漆黑一片。

我躺在地上，双手双脚都被紧紧绑着。

连一丝火光都没有，我却能看清石条镶嵌的天花板上的每个细节，在离我不远的地方站着一个人，静静地盯着我。

我一动不动，也没打算说话，大脑一片空白，我不知道自己是谁，身处何地，甚至忘掉了该怎么呼吸。

终于，他抬脚朝我走了一步，依稀能看出是很名贵的皮鞋碾在我空空如也的脑袋上。

“既然醒了，就别装睡了吧，泽田先生”他说，狭长的眼睛里一丝眼白都没有。

泽田？

“现在不是走神的时候”他俯下身，抓住我的领子。囚室里的火炬应声亮起，我这才发现他的头上生着两只巨大虬结的角。

“这就认命了？先说好，我不会这么轻易地放过你，所以最好还是趁着你还能叫的时候多说两句话”他的手卡住我的脖子，将我轻松地举到半空。

我咳嗽着告诉他我不知道泽田这个名字。

他看起来愤怒极了，冲我大吼大叫起来，有许多不堪入耳的脏话，但他始终念叨着一个名字，或者是一个单词。

reborn

我不知道

他重重地把我的身体扔在地上，有什么东西破裂的声音传来。我咳出一小块肉片，向他道歉。

对不起，那一定是对你很重要的人

长角的男人告诉我他的名字是程戈，他替我松开金属锁链，带我出了地下室。

他带我去洗漱间，要我冲洗干净，我拖着一跛一跛的脚，走到了镜子前，它被什么人一拳打碎了，碎到了看不见倒影的程度。

我打算注满洗手池，在伸手去拧水龙头的时候，我才注意到自己的手上满是燎泡和焦痕，摸上去凹凸不平，连本来的肤色都遮住了。

虽然能摸出来质地不错，但衣服已经破烂不堪，裸露着翻卷的皮肉和大块的结痂，我褪去沾满血污和脓液的织物，草草用冷水冲洗发白的伤口。

他准备的礼服并不合身，我像个偷穿大人衣服的小孩，趿拉着一双崭新的尖头皮鞋，在长毛地毯里艰难跋涉，跌了好几个跟头。

Reborn躺在那里，准确的说，一个罐子被摆在精美的棺材里。

程戈背对着我，粗壮的尾巴在地上扫来扫去。他浑身颤抖，紧握双拳，黑色的指甲刺进手心，滴下的粘稠液体散发出浓厚的硫磺气味。

他是恶魔，这个念头突然蹦进我的脑子里，不是被诗人和小说家用烂的比喻，是那些用爪子撕开地心，从地狱爬出来到人间猎食灵魂散布不幸的，真正的恶魔。

这并不令我害怕，甚至在他喘着粗气一拳把我打进墙壁的时候我也并不慌张，我的脸像是奶油蛋糕一般塌陷下去，一只眼睛已经看不见东西，但流进嘴角的甜美液体却令我感到十分温暖。

他的眼里燃着来自地狱的血火，一手捂住脖子上的血洞，又一次冲我扬起了拳头。“都是你，如果不是你，reborn……”提到那个名字似乎给他带来了极大的痛苦，我趁机扑上他魁梧的身体，犬齿又一次刺进恶魔鼓起的动脉。

那味道并不能说是好，更像是没有丝毫味道的石油，但力量，或者说魔力，肉眼可见的流进了我的身体，那些伤疤开始发痒，脱落，变形的手臂和小腿也能够伸直。他击打我后背的力度逐渐减轻，直到他连我的体重都承受不了，倒在地上发出婴儿般的哭声。

我骑在他瘫软的身体上，用重新生长出来的尖利指甲制造出更多伤口，就像是不知道如何打开罐子的孩童，贪婪地抠出每一颗能拿到的糖果。

“恶魔明明是没有血液的。”他呜咽着“reborn都没有喝过我的血。”恶魔苍白的皮肤下浮现出黑色的邪恶纹理——他已经没有足够的力气维持人形了。

我毫不客气地撑开他一滴泪水也没有的眼睛，总算看清了自己的样子——最多只有十四岁的棕发少年。一些模模糊糊的记忆浮现上来，我伸出食指，舔去指尖沾着的液体，接着缓缓地，刺进骤然收缩的血色瞳孔。

我坐在教堂的长凳上，阳光透过玻璃彩窗洒下来，在鲜血汇聚的水面上折射出细小的辉光，恶魔同一群紧握着玫瑰念珠的神父挤在一起，双膝跪地朝着十字架上的圣子祈祷，他既没有角也没有尾巴，还假惺惺地穿着主教的袍子。

他们跪成一排，穿着黑色西装的男人不紧不慢地在他们面前巡回，极漂亮的手指上转着一只手枪，每一句祷词都伴着一声枪响，尸体在血泊中砸出一朵血花，象征圣洁的白袍被浸得鲜红。

Reborn！

明明应该已经失去意识的恶魔叫喊起来。

恶魔拨弄着足以灼伤他的玫瑰念珠，两只黑白分明的眼睛紧紧盯着男人俊美的脸庞，繁复华丽的帽子摇摇欲坠——他的角快顶出来了。

啊，是遇见心仪的猎物了，我在他的记忆里翻找相关的知识，恶魔们认为恋人的灵魂是最美味的，通常他们会诱骗纯洁的少女，以“永远在一起”这种梦幻的理由和人类签下契约，付出一点微不足道的代价，便可以将灵魂永远地收入自己身体里，至于是吃掉还是忍耐毫无个人隐私和精神分裂的生活，结果显而易见。

啊啊，尾巴也翘起来了，袍子后面鼓起一大块，是求偶仪式呢。

第十声枪响，男人停在恶魔面前，开始换弹匣。

“我想和你走”恶魔伸出一只手，黑色的指甲已经掩饰不住，他的眼里燃起火焰，那不是只能用来折磨人的硫磺火，更像是人类才会有的，愚蠢的爱火。

Reborn微笑着，朝他脱帽致意。

“去和您的上帝说吧”

第十一声枪响。

恶魔的头只剩半个，白花花的脑浆飘在血浆上，变形的眼球浮浮沉沉，映出reborn远去的身影。

这是他们的第一次见面。


	2. Chapter 2

那双手勾起了一点模糊的回忆，但是一用力去想具体的情节的时候头就剧烈的痛起来，我把手指捅得更深，瞄准动脉的位置深深咬了下去。

程戈不断呻吟挣扎着，他的痛苦烧灼着我的喉咙，不，不该是这样的，流入胃袋的液体应该是甜蜜的。

我感到上颚的肌肉抽动着，将腺体里的毒液注入紧绷的肌肉和破裂的血管，恶魔发出迷迷糊糊的哼唧声，扑腾个不停的手终于停下了动作，陷进被抓挠成碎片的地毯里。

终于，棉花糖般松软甜腻的记忆顺从地流进我的大脑。

这是一条小巷，堆满了大型的绿色垃圾桶，我站在鼓鼓囊囊的垃圾袋上，铁皮不堪重负地吱呀响着，滑轮下渗出腥臭的黄色液体，把坑洼的水泥地面浸得油亮发黑，一直流进汹涌着污水的下水道。唯一的光源是一盏闪烁不定的老旧路灯，橘黄色的光线在充满浮尘的空气里造起一座没顶的金字塔，罩住一个像是野兽般伏在地上撕咬着什么东西的身影。

恶魔穿着全套的定制西服——他的确怎么知道显摆他的身材，脱下鞋，蹑手蹑脚地朝着光走去，他的脚底覆盖着一层黏腻的沥青，源源不断地涂在他行经的路上。

只差一步就能踏进光柱里的时候，撕咬的动作和吸吮的声音戛然而止，那生物直起身来，胸腔里发出粗重的喘息声。

“reborn先生。”我落在恶魔发达的背肌上，把他的腰踩成一张弓。

男人仍然穿着黑色西装，望过来的猩红眼睛充满蒙昧的饥渴和杀意，他衔着一只野猫的脖颈，鲜血把他的鬓角和下巴染得通红，被血粘成一撮一撮的毛发粘在橙色衬衫上，紧紧扣着地面的手上遍布着抓痕和咬痕。

“我是来帮您的。”我沿着恶魔伸出的手臂走到他的手心，俯下身，直到能闻见reborn身上的糟糕气味——铁锈，疫病以及死亡的腐臭。他的脖子上有两个已经愈合的圆形伤疤，两道干涸发黑的血迹宛如泪痕。

啊啊，这个是……

我情不自禁地张开嘴，那能让脑浆融化的甜美味道似乎又一次流淌在了舌尖。

“滚。”reborn的眼睛又变回了黑色，样式熟悉的手枪在他依旧漂亮的手里颤抖不停，九发子弹打进恶魔的身体，却连我脚下的手都没有撼动一分。

“您也看见了，我没有伤害您的意思。”恶魔的眼皮耷拉着，被打穿的眼球滑脱出空荡荡的眼眶，靠一根神经吊在面颊上。他失去了视力，干脆跪下来，膝行着朝reborn摸索，后者任由恶魔搭上他的大腿，然后把发烫的枪管捣进他张开想说点什么的嘴里。

第十声枪响

“所以说，”恶魔伸出血红的分叉舌尖，顺着黑漆漆的枪管舔舐上reborn的手指“要是您还不放心的话，我们来签订契约吧。”

我坐在他肩上，看着renborn在羊皮纸上按下手印。终于找回主场的男人仰起头，敷衍地笑了笑“接下来就拜托你了。”

恶魔接住昏倒的新晋吸血鬼，喃喃着要找食物，朝着附近的孤儿院走去。

那是我以前住的地方。

杀手先生，不，reborn老师那时在这座破败的小房子里教我们文学和音乐，他经常背着好大的手风琴，教我们唱异国的歌谣。听修女姐姐说，他以前也是这里的孩子，我们现在还有面包吃全靠他的接济，全院的孩子都很喜欢他，我还曾经看过他和修女姐姐在楼梯后的杂物间…

直到那件事。

我的头剧烈的痛起来，像是有什么东西要从内部撕裂我的身体，我从恶魔已经不剩什么力量的干瘪身体上跌到地板上，无法抑制地发出阵阵哀嚎。

“纲吉是个好孩子，以后一定能成为出色的大人呢。”reborn老师摸摸我的头，又恶劣地刮了刮我的鼻子“可惜就是蠢了点，都这么大了还会原地摔跤。”

我站得笔挺，双手捧着乐谱当他的乐谱架，没办法，能唱歌的都被renborn老师安排进合唱团了，我只好勉为其难地担当起这个重要职责。

“咳咳”他拿起指挥棒，不轻不重地敲我的脑袋“认真点，这场可是在教堂唱的，要是让那些上头的满意了，以后就不愁吃喝啦。”

我不需要食物，但是如果能让一直上顿不接下顿的山本吃饱，reborn老师和修女姐姐也不用这么辛苦的话，那再好不过了。

“唉，到时候给你好好补补，都这些年了也没见你长个子，和你一起进来的山本都有胡子了。”

“老师你不也天天盯着他要把胡子刮干净吗。”我小声嘟囔，眼里却突然涌起酸意，这样的日子，还能持续多久呢？

“当然了，女士们可不喜欢胡子拉渣的绅士呀。”他掐了一把我光洁的脸蛋，“别哭丧着脸，主教都入席了，该咱们入场了。”

然后呢，然后发生了什么？

我似乎走进了阳光之下，难以言表的痛楚几乎使我失去理智，如果仅仅是回想都会带来这么大的痛苦的话…

“来这边，你们今天做得很好”牧师的白袍在烛光下格外耀眼，我庆幸他拉上了窗帘，小心地提着才换上的新衣，和山本一起站在了他面前。一直在眼前晃悠的十字架令我本能地不安，却不敢亮出牙，乖乖地任由他梳理我的头发，用香粉呛得我直咳嗽。

赤足走在地毯上的感觉并不坏，要不是他让我捧着香炉就更好了。牧师走在我后面，洒着圣水，喃喃地吟诵着我听不懂的经文，高耸的华丽穹顶错觉似乎要压在我身上，山本的眼神越来越迷茫，最终脚下不稳，香灰撒了一地。

我顾不得去搀扶他，转身冲着主教亮出尖牙，就快咬到喉咙的时候，后颈一痛，我失去了意识。

睁开眼睛的时候，双手双脚都被紧紧绑着。

主教们仍穿着刚才的行头，服饰最华丽的那个埋头在我的小腹上蘸着颜料画着些什么，幸好山本不在这里，但锁链是银质的，我挣脱不开。他最后一笔落下，封住了我所有的力气。

“诸位，那就不如我先来？”他擦去脸上的汗，手指缓缓按上我早已不再跳动的胸膛。

那是程戈的脸。

接下来呢？他们对你做了什么？

我在那件狭小黑暗的地下室里呆了很久很久，有很多人进进出出，偶尔会有人清理我肮脏的身体，喂我喝一点动物血液，充其量是润润唇的程度。

负责这些杂事的是个和我年龄相仿的孩子，他有着银白的头发和翠绿的眼睛，是主教的助祭。我替代了他的位置，虽然我们也有额头相抵一起忍受折磨的时候，但因我的体质他免去了许多痛苦，于是他对我格外亲厚。

他带来的血液越来越多，也悄悄打探到了怎么消除咒语的方法，终于有一天，教堂内枪声四起，他慌慌张张地跑来地下室，解开了我的枷锁。

等我们壮起胆子走到祭坛的时候，已经是血流成河，看着吸食血液的我，那孩子并没有惊讶，坦然地告诉了我他的名字——“狱寺隼人，在下想当十代目的眷属。”

穷极绝望时玩游戏留下的名字，他一直叫到今日。

我们把教堂的财物席卷一空，再趁着夜晚，悄悄地放到了孤儿院的后门。当我们逃走时，身后传来讶异的呼唤“纲吉？”

不过短短一年，山本已经高我许多，他亲热地搂着我的肩，不顾狱寺不满的目光，同我说了许多往事。

我失踪后，教堂对外界宣布我被恶魔附身，需要居住在教堂进行驱魔仪式，reborn前去寻过我几次，可是始终见不到我的面，大家很是为此消沉了一段时日。自那以后，reborn再也没让大家去过教堂。上个月，又有教堂管事来威胁说再不去演出就要收回地皮，修女姐姐背着孩子们哭了好几回，reborn老师则是在听到消息之后就再也没出现过，直到前几日，传来教堂被屠的消息，听说教会震怒，派了不少圣职者来追查这件事。

“这些东西你拿着，等风头过了融成金块卖掉。”他险些拿不住我递给他的包裹“我去找reborn老师，好好照顾大家。”

后来呢？你为什么咬了reborn呢？为什么要伤害那个收留了你，为你复仇的人呢？

他当时快死了

为什么不带他回去呢？修女姐姐的医术很好，一定可以救他。

…会来不及的…

那又是为什么，要在他昏迷的时候转化了他呢？  
你是有办法让他清醒过来的，如果他不同意你的做法呢？把他变成只能以鲜血为食的怪物，再也感受不到阳光，一辈子躲躲藏藏，逃避教会的追捕…

那是因为…

这些事情你自己也经历过的不是吗？

我答不出，那股意识向我靠近，一团熊熊燃烧的金红火焰吞噬了我，像我找不见reborn的时候一样，像我被教会架上火刑架的时候一样，像白兰杰索把牙齿刺进我脆弱的人类皮肤一样。

“你还是这么没用…”  
“要不是有我在你早就该死掉了。”

冷冷的声音呢喃着，火焰包裹住了我，那一瞬间仿佛又回到了母胎，所有的伤痛暂时远去，我无意识地吮着拇指，在寥寥几句话带来的巨大安全感中流着泪安然入睡。


End file.
